Amor de tren
by Miu0
Summary: .:AU:. Sentí el tiempo detenerse, sentí estar dentro de una burbuja solo con él, sentí estar dentro de un sueño donde los dos estábamos en la misma situación. Sentí mi vida cambiar para siempre. [Reto Bonus: Jukebox, del foro DexHolders del prof. Oak]


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

Este fic participa en el Reto Bonus: Jukebox, del foro DexHolders del prof. Oak

 **Canción:** Jueves - La Oreja de Van Gogh

* * *

Bajé con lentitud las escaleras del andén, llevaba mi bolso cruzado de manera que no fuera tan fácil robarlo, tenía mi uniforme escolar impecable como siempre, todo para hacer la misma maldita rutina.

Suspiré al llegar al último escalón, vi como los estudiantes estaban casi poblando la estación, después de todo, la única forma de llegar a la escuela es en tren.

Me quedé esperando el medio de trasporte apoyada en uno de los pilares cerca de las escaleras, por aquí siempre hay una puerta donde ingresar. Es mejor quedarse cerca que lejos de una o se estará dentro del caos.

El tren llegó haciendo que las personas se acercaran como hormigas al dulce, como siempre apareció una puerta cerca de mí, no tarde en caminar a través del mar de estudiantes y personas que van a sus trabajos para poder entrar. Me senté en el primer asiento que vi, suspiré aliviada mientras observaba a los demás abordar el tren. De pronto veo algo, más bien alguien que me llama la atención. Cabello castaño y uniforme desordenado, se notaba que era inquieto pues pasaba a toda prisa por el mar de gente. Definitivamente era él.

No conozco su nombre, ni si quiera sé en qué grado va, con suerte sé que va al mismo instituto que yo por el uniforme. No soy alguien importante, ni si quiera alguien que destaque por su belleza o sus notas, así que de seguro él tampoco me conoce. Si tan solo tuviera el valor de atravesar el vagón y preguntar su nombre, aunque suene como una acosadora ¡quiero saberlo! Y pensar que al principio creía que solo sería un amor pasajero, hay algo de él que me atrae. Desgraciadamente, solo lo veo en el tren camino a la escuela.

Desvié mi mirada hacia la ventana tratando de no pensar en él, pero el sentimiento fue más fuerte, mi cabeza mecánicamente se volteó en dirección a él, lo sorprendí bostezando mirando a la ventana, me sentí hipnotizada por su acción, pero fue roto cuando en el miró sorprendido. Giré mi cabeza rápidamente con un rubor en mis mejillas.

¡De seguro creerá que soy una acosadora!

Solté un suspiro. La luz se fue de pronto, eso significaba que estábamos pasando por el túnel. De un altavoz se escuchó que pronto llegaríamos a la próxima estación que es donde queda mi instituto. Al llegar bajé rápidamente yendo con la multitud de estudiantes cruzando un pequeño parque camino al instituto.

¿Por qué no me puedo sacar a ese chico de la cabeza?

Creo que es algo que me estará torturando todo el día.

* * *

Al llegar a casa arrojé mi bolso al sofá, y me fui directo a mi habitación. Al llegar cerré la puerta, tomé una almohada y grité en ella, al terminar hundí mi cabeza en su suavidad.

Soy un completo caso perdido.

¡Él estaba ahí! frente a mí, él estaba sentado frente a mí en el tren viniendo de vuelta a casa... y ni si quiera pude hablarle, solo lo miraba de reojo, y aunque pudiera decirle algo no saldría nada coherente de mi boca.

¡Maldigo mi vida!

Me arrojé a mi cama gritando aún más frustrada en mi almohada. Al sacar mi rostro de esta suspiré profundo.

Cálmate White, cálmate. Es solo un chico, tus hormonas ya se relajaran... ¡seria mas fácil si no estuviera siempre en mi mente! Además que lo veo todos los días en el tren camino a la escuela y devuelta a casa.

¡Estúpido y sensual chico que me gusta!

Cuando me di cuenta estaba golpeando la almohada salvajemente. Pobre de mí almohada, está siendo atacada por una adolescente loca.

Pero bueno, mañana nuevo día y una nueva oportunidad que tratare de no desaprovechar... espero.

Aunque algo raro que me sucedió es que él no dejaba de mirarme, o sea, cada vez que lo veía lo sorprendía observándome, y muchas veces con un rubor en sus mejillas... raro, ¿no?

* * *

Nuevo día, misma rutina. Así toda la semana, de lunes a viernes. Bueno, aunque hoy estamos a jueves. Desaproveché muchas oportunidades durante la semana.

Estaba en el tren escuchando como sonaban las ruedas en los rieles cuando veo que él se sienta frente a mí. Últimamente se ha estado sentando frente a mí. Extraño, ¿no?

Desvié mi mirada hacia la ventana para que al menos no note mi nerviosismo por su presencia, juego con mi falda, pero me detengo al notar lo arrugada que la dejé. Entre los dos va y viene el silencio, solo los murmullos de los demás estudiantes y el sonido de los rieles se escuchaban.

Lo miré de reojo, él suspiró hacia la ventana, ¡dios!, ¿quién se ve tan guapo así?

De pronto, el castaño cruzó su mirada con la mía, traté de mantener el contacto visual pero me es imposible, antes de cerrar los ojos veo como suspira nuevamente desviando su mirada. Rayos, por qué es tan difícil. Me tiemblan las piernas con solo su presencia, me siento pequeña con su mirada, ¡y las mariposas de mi estómago no dejan de revolotear! Si esto no es estar enamorada, entonces estoy enferma.

Tragué grueso, lo miré nuevamente, el cruzó su mirada con la mía. Esta vez sí mantuve contacto visual con él, pero aún me siguen temblando las piernas. Separé mis labios levemente queriendo decir su nombre para llamar su atención, aunque solo salen pequeños hilos de voz. Parece notarlo ya que me mira atentamente con dulce mirada. Finalmente mis labios despiertan pronunciando su nombre, aunque tartamudeando. Cerré los ojos con un rubor en mis mejillas, de seguro pensara que soy una chica tonta.

¡Me quiero morir!

Al abrir los ojos note que estaba de pie cerca de mí, lo mire desde mi asiento sorprendida. Quería decir algo, pero el extendió su mano invitándome a tomarla, lo cual hice. Me jaló hacia el quedando de pie, él estaba levemente ruborizado, el rastro del chico inquieto no se percibía, solo había un chico mirándome fijamente con decisión.

—Sabes, te extrañé—soltó de pronto dejándome perpleja—, aunque no te conozco.

Sentí el tiempo detenerse, sentí estar dentro de una burbuja solo con él, sentí estar dentro de un sueño donde los dos estábamos en la misma situación. Sentí mi vida cambiar para siempre.

—Tal vez te resulte tonto—prosiguió algo apenado—, podría ir a la escuela en auto pero elijo este tren solo para verte.

Lo único que hacía era verlo sorprendida, el solo sonreía. Bajé mi mirada encontrando que su mano aun tomaba la mía. La luz se fue de pronto, debimos haber llegado al túnel cerca de la estación. Levanté mi mirada, busqué con mis manos su rostro, al encontrarlo tragué grueso, es algo atrevido pero es algo que he querido hacer desde que vi sus labios. Me vuelvo valiente y lo besé. Sus labios eran dulces, y en un susurro escucho un _te quiero_.

De pronto siento un gran estruendo, un temblor que sacude todo el tren. No entiendo todo lo que sucedió. Todo se volvió negro. Solo sé que le regalé el último aliento de mi corazón a mi persona amada susurrando su nombre... Black.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Solo tengo algo que decir... tengo frío (?**

 **Nah, también que ¡la canción me encantó! es hermosa**

 **No se si lo habré hecho bien el fic, pero aun así me gustó el resultado xD**

 **Eso seria todo, ahora iré por una mantita...**

 **Bye-bye :D**

 ** _~Miu~_ **


End file.
